right decision
by kousi
Summary: They met each other for the first time, they became scheming partners, they became friends and they became lovers. She looked at him. "I can't marry you."


She was still in her dressing room, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She checked her hair, checked her makeup and checked her dress. Everything looked fine. She straightened her dress, although it was already perfectly wrinkle-free. She just wanted this day to be like she had always imagined. Perfect - fairytale like.

_It was her first day in kindergarten and Blair Waldorf was looking for Nate. She and Serena were on the playground and Blair's eyes were zooming the surrounding until her eyes found what they were searching for. _

_Nate. _

_He was playing with a guy. They were fake fighting in mud and laughing._

_Blair wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
"What is Nate doing with that thing?" Blair asked Serena and pointed to the other guy. Serena followed Blair's index finger and shrugged.  
"I don't know what they're doing, but it looks like fun." Serena squealed and run towards the two boys. Seconds later Serena was jumping in the sludge, too, laughing like the other two's. _

_Blair looked at them in admiration. She was a proper girl and her mother wouldn't approve to see her dirty like that. So she sat on a bench and observed the fun that they were having. _

_Then the boy's gaze locked with hers and Blair didn't look away. She was fixated on these two black poles. He smirked at her and stood up from where he was sitting covered with dirt and walked towards her. Blair thought about leaving, but she decided against it. She didn't want this boy to think that she was scared. _

"_Hey." He said and hopped up to sit next to her on the bench.  
She gave him a side glance. "Hey." She said back, bored, ignoring the fact that his purple (now brown) shirt matched her headband. _

"_I'm Chuck Bass." He said and reached his hand out. He made it sound like if someone had told him that his name was really important. She looked down at his hand, which was brownish as well. Her nose scrunched up. She didn't shake his hand. _

"_I'm Blair Waldorf and you smell." She said with a forced smile on her face and the boy looked somehow hurt, but his expression changed instantly. _

"_And you're no fun." He said mockingly and stood up to walk away. Blair's mouth fell open and she looked at his retreating form. _

"_How dare you! I am fun!" Blair called after him, her cheeks flushing. He looked over his shoulders and smirked. "Oh really? Then prove it." He told her, turning around to watch her reaction, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Blair looked a little bit taken aback, but she immediately spat back._

"_I don't have to prove anything to you." She stated and stared him down. _

"_You're just saying that, because you know that you're no fun." He told her with a victorious smirk on his face, thinking that he had won this little battle against that doll-like girl. _

_She hopped down from the bench, furious. "You're wrong." She told him, angrily and with that she ran away towards Serena and Nate and let herself slump into the mud as well. She could see that Nate and Serena were both a little surprised, but she just looked back at Chuck and this time she was the one smirking. She knew that her mother would faint if she would see her like this, but in that moment she was too happy that she had proved that mean and smug boy wrong. _

The door opened and she was shaken out from her thoughts. In the mirror reflection she could see her father entering the room and looking at her.

"Blair, darling, you look beautiful." Her father told her with shining eyes. Blair turned around to face Harold.

"Thank you, dad." She told him with a little smile and hugged him.

"You're ready?" Harold asked his daughter, kissing her on top of the head. Blair turned to the mirror and checked herself once again, taking a deep breath, and walking back to her father to take his hand.

"I think I am." She said.

"_Sara White needs to be destroyed." Blair said to her best friend, putting her purse forcefully on the table, making Serena flinch and looking up from her yoghurt._

_She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why?" She asked Blair. _

"_She just beat me in maths!" Blair let out and sat down next to her friend. "And then she looked at me as if she had some kind of victory over me!" She complained. _

"_Blair, that's just your head messing with you, I don't think she looked at you like that." Serena told her._

"_Her look was screaming: Waldorf I so kicked your ass!" Blair bit out angrily. "No one messes with a Waldorf! She has to pay!"_

_Some feet away Chuck was eavesdropping. "Who has to pay?" He asked interested, appearing into the whole scenario. Blair looked at him and rolled her eyes, he sometimes really was like a stalker. "Sara!" She stated and turned away to look at Serena to scheme something against her newly enemy. _

_"Blair I am not going to do anything to her. You can't just go around and ruin her!" Serena told Blair. _

_Blair raised an eyebrow at her friend. Serena just wasn't bitchy at all. Blair looked back at Chuck, who was still standing there and they exchanged one look, which only they understood. She gave Chuck a nod and then turned to look back to Serena. _

_"Watch me." Blair said, with a sugar sweet smile and walked away, leaving the courtyard. _

_.-.-.-.-_

"_Oh did you see the picture on Gossip Girl? Sara's almost naked; look, you can even see her butt. I feel so sorry for her. To be humiliated like that in front of the whole school how embarrassing is that?" _

_Blair heard some girls whisper and a pleased smile appeared on her face. Some feet away Chuck was standing and could hear the gossips as well. They both shared a look and smirked at each other mischievously. Blair walked towards him and stopped right behind him. "Good job, Bass." She whispered. Chuck turned his face to the side to have a glimpse of her. "Not so bad yourself, Waldorf." He stated with a smirk. She patted him on the back and then walked straight to Serena with her head held up high proudly. Like she had said: No one messes with a Waldorf!_

She swallowed thickly, a bit unsure why she was thinking about the past right now. She shook her head slightly, while walking down the aisle with flowers in her hand. Everyone was standing and looking at her. She liked that she was the most important person this day and that every eye was on her. She almost reached him. She saw him standing there with a smile on his face. It was the right decision to make, she told herself. It wasn't a mistake.

_The limo stopped and she looked out to see that she was in front of her home. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him, totally pissed off. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and refused to leave the limo, fuming that he had lied to her. _

"_You are such a liar!" She accused Chuck. "You said we are going to a bigger party." _

"_Blair, you are drunk and I really think you had enough of partying. I just made sure you come home safely." He told her, rubbing his temples. _

"_I'm not going home and I certainly don't care that you think I had enough, because I haven't had." She told him, finally looking him in the eye. "Now bring me back to Iz and Katie. I want to dance." She insisted and made some dance moves in the limo. It just felt so good to be the one out of control, or maybe it just felt that way, because it made her think of Serena, who left without saying goodbye. It made her feel like she was next to her. And maybe she drank that much, because Nate was out with his father sailing again. It didn't bother her that much…well, ok. It did. She felt like he was avoiding her. It just seemed like everyone had changed, even the Basshole, who had just lied to her, showed something she had never seen. A soft spot. _

_He muffled a laugh and shook his head, when he saw her moves. _

"_No." He answered stubbornly. _

"_Yes. Now!" She ordered. He sighed and stepped out of the limo. _

"_Come on, Waldorf." He looked into the limo, but she wasn't making any intention to get out of it. _

"_No!" She shot back._

_He stuck his head back into the limo. "I said come on, Waldorf!" _

_She glared at him, moving closer to him, their faces almost touching._

"_And I said NO, Bass." Her alcoholic breath hitting his face. He rolled his eyes and tried to grab her hand, but couldn't get a hold of it. He sighed tiredly. _

"_Ok Blair, so I just go up and tell your mother to come down and get you." He told her. _

"_NO!" She protested and stepped out, tripling over her own feet and almost falling headfirst on the ground, if it wasn't for the two hands, who grabbed her immediately. _

_She tried to stay straight, but…was her house moving? But before she could even make a step, her feet were losing the contact with the ground and she let out a yelp. That Mother Chucker had lifted her up without even informing her. _

"_You're such an ass." She said tiredly into his neck. _

_Her mood had changed and she didn't seem to be angry at him anymore when he tucked her in her bed. She smiled and looked at him with sleepy eyes. _

"_Chuck, you are such a good friend." She said, sat up, hugged him and then passed out in his arms. _

She stopped in front of him, uncertainly, but he smiled at her reassuringly and she relaxed.

_She kissed him and pulled back gently. "You're sure?" He asked her. She looked him deep in the eyes while moving further towards him, until their lips locked again. That was her answer. She was sure. _

The memories just kept flooding around in her head, until it hit her.

It wasn't right. Hell, who was she fooling? This marriage would be the biggest mistake in her life! For God's sake, what was she even doing here? She needed to stop this immediately.

"Blair?" He asked her concerned.

She blinked a few times and then shook her head, while tears were forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't marry you." She told him and she could see the hurt in his face. The people around started to whisper, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Why?" He asked her. She touched his cheek softly.

"Because this isn't right." She told him and he didn't answer, maybe because he knew that she told the truth. She gave him a kiss on the cheek "I'm sorry." She said sincerely and fled from the whole ceremony.

"Thank God." Her best friend said from the chair she was sitting and let out a sigh of relief, making all the heads turn to look at her. She laughed nervously. "Thank God, she didn't stumble." She clarified. "You guys really interpret too much." She said to the guests, hiding her face with her hand and sinking further into the chair.

Blair ran down a hill, leaving the beautifully decorated garden with the baffled wedding guests behind her. She ran as fast as she could to get to her destination. A cab, she needed a cab, instantly. But then, when she passed a tree…

"Where are you going?" A voice from behind asked. It was her destination, who spoke.

She slowed down and stopped. With a deep breath she turned around to face him. He was leaning casually against a tree with his back, his hands in his pockets. He must have been observing the whole ceremony from a far. A smile trailed her lips.

"I was going to…" She said slowly, but he ended the sentence for her.

"look for me? I feel honored!" He answered with his well-known smirk on his lips.

They both stayed there and looked at each other.

"You look beautiful." He stated, his eyes roaming her body appreciative.

She felt her cheeks flush.

Then he made some steps forward, but she was faster and threw herself on him, making him lose his equilibrium. With his butt first he fell backwards on the flower meadow with her in his arms, her white gown fluttering around and covering his legs up. Both let out a laugh. They couldn't remember the last time when they were physically that close, it was too long ago.

"Waldorf, I know you couldn't wait to come back."

While his words were full of tease, his eyes were filled with uncertainty and a tad of disbelief that she was really in his lap and looking at him with a smile. She slapped him playfully on the chest. He took the hand that had just slapped him and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

She looked him in the eyes. How she had missed them. His hazel brown eyes, which were so intense at times and so soft at others.

"You didn't even try to stop me." She said a bit sad, that he had made no effort. He looked up at her.

"I didn't need to I knew that you'll come to your senses." He said, confidently, although he never was sure of it.

"And what if not?" She asked. He chuckled and looked her in the eyes.

"Why do you think Serena was there?" He said and winked at her. "She would have stopped you, I made sure of that."

"I love you." She told him, suddenly, and his eyes widened. It was a long time ago since he had heard this words coming out from her mouth and being addressed at him.

"And I'm sorry I let you wait so long and that I needed this long to understand that there will never be someone else than you." She said, pushing his hair away from his forehead. "I tried everything to forget you and I forced myself to push all the feelings that I have for you away to make place for someone else, but I couldn't. All this time I lived in denial, Chuck, hoping that someday I wouldn't feel it anymore, but I still do and I think I will forever." She kept going. "I know that we had some difficulties, but we never tried to face them. I know that we can get passed all our issues. I love you, Chuck." She said, her lips moving upwards.

He didn't say anything just looked at her, dazed. He wasn't dreaming? Was he? He had hurt her so much with the hotel stunt and the raccoon thing and he had known that it wouldn't be easy for him to get her back. He had apologized over and over again, but she hadn't really cared, which he actually understood. So he did the only thing he could think of.

Give her time.

He had sworn himself that he would be there when she finally will be ready again, while he had to witness how she got engaged to someone else. It had hurt him, of course, but then again, it wasn't as if he had had only lonely nights in his hotel during that time.

And now she was here and he was here.

He had waited for this day for such a long time, waiting for her to finally be ready, to finally be ready to forgive him for all the things he had done to her. He had waited patiently, sometimes being afraid that this day might never arrived, but never losing hope that eventually they will be together again, like this. It came suddenly, but here she was finally, on top of him, confessing her love to him and telling him that he's the one.

His speechlessness made her insecure. "Say something." She said above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry for everything." He told her, because he needed her to know how bad he still felt for those things that he had done. She looked down at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Me too." She told him, and then he captured her lips with his and kissed her soundly.

"I've never stopped loving you, Waldorf." He said with sparkling eyes and not a smirk, no, a smile appeared on his lips.

Her whole face lit up and a big smile broke out on her lips, while tears of joy were glistening in her eyes. He took her face and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Waldorf." He repeated and they both smiled at each other, before they kissed again.

**A/N: **I hope it was enjoyable. I just felt like they needed some time apart after the end of season 3. I appreciate every single thought, so please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
